Cousin Love
by Sheryl Tan
Summary: What if Takeru is a relative of Kaoru and not a shadow?


This is my first fanfic. Please review. Thanks :)

* * *

After the fight with Chitmasuri Doukoku, the Shinkengers all went seperate ways, pursuing each of their dreams except for Takeru who still is clueless about what to do as for all his life he has been training in his cousin's place as ShinkenRed. Sadly no one know his real identity as he was an orphan at that time when Ji found him and his parents were killed by Doukoku. This has always been the reason why he was willing to give up his life for this plan, able to endure the pain and shame of being a shadow just for revenge, he has been living in hate and revenge his whole life. Gratefully, Mako, Chiaki, Kotaha, Genta, Ryunosuke and Ji or else he would have gone insane but the love recieved by them was not enough to feel up the empty space in his heart.

"Ahh!" Takeru shouted in frustration as he fell onto the hard floor while taining. "Tomo! Are you okay? I think its time you should rest." asked Ji with concern."I'm fine, Ji. I can't stop. I have not trained for a week and if I continue to slack, I will detiorate." Takeru said as he continued with his training. "But Tomo, you have been practicing for almost 6 hours now." Ji tried to protest. "Why are you training so hard after Doukoku has been destroyed? Relax a bit." Takeru and Ji spun around simultaneously and saw Shiba Kaoru the 18th head of the Shiba Clan and her faithful servant, Tanba. "Hime." Ji said in shocked while bowing down. "Mother" said Takeru while bowing down. Kaoru had been standing there seeing Takeru training for a while and was impressed by his swordplay. Kaoru walked forward and dismissed both Tanba and Ji so that she could spent some private time with her son. She took out her hand-sewn handkerchief and started wiping the beads of sweat on Takeru's face. Takeru smiled happily and asked "Mother, what brings you here today?" "I just came to visit my son why? You don't wish me to be here?" Kaoru asked while raising one of her eyebrows. "No, it's... just..." Takeru said while scratching the back of his head. Kaoru chuckled at the sight and said "I was just joking. Take a rest, I've prepared some snacks for you." "Thanks Mother." Takeru grinned happily.

"Here, Tomo" said Ji as he offered him a towel as he sat on the floor while Kaoru sat on the floor too. "Hime, what are you doing sitting on the floor?" Tanba asked in shocked. "I just want to sit down with my son and spent some time together. You and Ji are dismissed." replied Kaoru calmly. "But..." before Tanba could protest, he was already being dragged out by Ji. Kaoru picked up a salmon sushi with her chopsticks and placed it on his plate smiling "This is a handmade snack I prepared for you. It might not be as good as how the Kuroko but it is made with love." Kaoru blushed at what she had said and so did Takeru upon hearing it. He nodded his head thankfully and ate it. Kaoru looked at Takeru waiting for his answer about how it tasted. To her delight, Takeru smiled happily. Relieved, Kaoru let out a big sigh of relieved and smiled happily.

There was an awkward silence and it made both of them feel extremely uneasy so Takeru decided to brighten up the situation by asking Kaoru about her relatives as he too wanted to know if Kaoru knew anything about his exictence and how his parents look like or anything about his family. "Mother?" "Hmmm." said Kaoru while eating. "Do you have any cousins?" Takeru asked curiously. Kaoru stopped what she was doing and said "Yes, I do. An older male cousin but I don't know if he is alive or dead as their whole household was killed and his body was nowhere to be found." "Oh, I am sorry." I said. "'Do you have a picture of them and have you ever met them before?" "They died before I was born, how do you ever expect me to see them?" chuckled Kaoru. "Oh." Takeru said. in disappointment, remembering that Kaoru was younger than him and the murder happened when he was an infant. "But I have a picture of them." she said noticing the change of her son's voice. Upon hearing that, Takeru eyes widened in shocked. Kaoru took out the picture and showed it to Takeru who leaned forward and tears started welling up in his eyes. It was a picture of Kaoru's parents and his parents and him! "Father... Mother..." he thought silently to himself. "Takeru, are you okay?" Kaoru asked in concern. "I'm fine. Something just got into my eye and it stings." Takeru lied. "Are you okay?" asked Kaoru as she leaned forward wanting to help Takeru blow away the speck of dust which was trapped in his eye. She blowed many times. "Mother it's gone already." Takeru said. "Oh." said Kaoru.

As she was going back to her normal sitting position Takeru unknowingly grabbed onto her hand. Takeru looked up at Kaoru while Kaoru looked down at Takeru in shocked and gasped at him. Takeru locked eyes with Kaoru and started to lean forward. Kaoru froze in shock not knowing what to do as it was all too quick for her. Their lips touched as Takeru kissed her as gentle as he could and closed his eyes while Kaoru started to push him away weakly not sure what to do but the more she pushed, the tighter he embraced her. She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair, messing it up. Takeru snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. A few seconds later, she felt Takeru's tongue against her lips, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth granting him access as he expertly explored her mouth skillfully with his tongue while she sucked on his. The kiss got rougher as they battled for dominance and in the end, Kaoru gave in to Takeru's persistence. They kissed passionately and were both reluctant to break the kiss but had to and the kiss ended with a string of saliva hanging between their mouth. Although they were panting hard, they never broke eye contact.


End file.
